Love Never Dies (Dog The Bounty Hunter, Leland Chapman & Duane Lee)
by sneaks2012
Summary: A story of True love between a girl called Megan and Leland Chapman (also Duane Lee)
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Megan is 25 she was bought up in the UK but moved to Detroit as her father died when she was 10 and her mother wanted to be near her sister. She decided to move to Honolulu to start a new job and a fresh start, she works as a waitress in Tropical Paradise in downtown Honolulu with her flatmates Jodie and Jessie.

It was a quiet night in Tropical Paradise a few regulars in having a few drinks as Megan was cleaning the tables she spotted two guys playing pool as she watched them one of them caught her looking and smiled as she carried on what she was doing. As the two guys carried on playing the older one noticed his brother looking at the waitress "she's hot" Duane lee said as he saw Leland watching her "she is bro, I haven't seen her in here before, maybe she's new" Leland said as they carried on playing, an hour later and Duane lee had gone home as he had work in the morning as Leland sat at the bar "hey would you like another beer before I finish?" Megan said "yes please" Leland said as Megan grabbed him a beer "thanks" Leland said as he watched Megan finished her shift. As Megan walked past him he stopped her "fancy chatting for a bit or do you need to go?" Leland said as Megan sat down "hey" Megan said "hey, you must be new as I never seen you in here before" Leland said "I started last month" Megan said as Leland smiled "tell me about yourself as I think you're beautiful" Leland said as he drank some of his beer "my name is Megan, I was born in London, my father died when I was 10 years old from a heart problem, I moved over to Detroit with my mom to be closer to her sister, I used to work in a bar and I used to sing but I wanted a clean break so I moved here" Megan said "sounds cool my name is Leland" Leland said as he smiled at her "thanks" Megan said as she stood up "the bar's closing soon so I better go" Megan said "can I give you a ride home?" Leland said "its fine the walk will do me good" Megan said as she walked out of the bar "Megan wait, its late I don't mind driving you home" Leland said "ok" Megan said as they walked to the truck. As they got into the hummer she gave Leland directions.

As they arrived at the apartment complex Megan thanked him for the ride "no problem do you fancy meeting up sometime for a drink or something" Leland said "yeah that sounds nice" Megan said "is tomorrow night to soon?" Leland said "no that's fine 7 ok?" Megan said as Leland nodded as he kissed her cheek, "thanks again for the lift I will see you tomorrow" Megan said as she walked towards the entrance as Leland smiled.

The following day Leland was sat at his desk at work day dreaming of Megan "son you ok?" dog said as he stood beside his son "yeah sorry dad, I met a girl last night in the bar she's beautiful I'm taking her on the date tonight I want to ask her out but I don't know if I'm rushing into it" Leland said "do what you feel right, why don't you take the rest of the day off as it's quiet" dog said as Leland left, as he arrived home he decided to head down to the beach he knew he had the rest of the afternoon to get ready he decided to take Megan out to a Indian restaurant near the water. As he walked down the beach he saw her sunbathing he knew she was beautiful as he walked over to her he noticed she was wearing a bikini "hey" Leland said "hey didn't know you were coming to the beach" Megan said "I finished work early so I decided to come down, do you mind if I sit down?" Leland said "feel free" Megan said as Leland sat down "you still ok for tonight?" Leland said "yeah can't wait" Megan said "cool" Leland said as she turned over to lay on her back as Leland watched her "you're beautiful Megan" Leland said "thanks" Megan said as she blushed "I forgot to ask are you seeing anyone" Leland said "no, I never been in love to be with someone" Megan said as she looked out to the water "ok I just wondered, would you go out with me, I know I'm probably rushing into things but I think your beautiful and you have a lovely body?" Leland said "we need to take things slow like I said I never been with anyone and I'm still a virgin" Megan said as he kissed her "take all the time you need as I will love you forever" Leland said as he hugged her as they looked out to the blue ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 **

As Megan was getting ready she was nervous she never been on a date before as she sat on the sofa Jessie came in "hey girl, what's up?" Jessie said "I got a date tonight I don't know what to wear" Megan said "come on I will help" Jessie said as they went to Megan's room as Jessie looked though her clothes she found a red knee length halter neck dress "what about this?" Jessie said "I haven't got no shoes to match" Megan said as Jessie went off and appeared with a red pair of shoes "here you can have these I don't wear them what time is your date coming?" Jessie said "7, I'm nervous I never been on a date" Megan said "it will be fine, don't worry, just enjoy yourself ok, I need to go as I got to go to work" Jessie said as Megan went to get ready.

As Megan sat downstairs she was nervous she kept looking at the clock wishing she never agreed to it, as she heard a truck pull up she knew it would be Leland, as she grabbed her jacket the doorbell rang as she opened the door she saw Leland standing there with a bunch of flowers "wow you look stunning" Leland said "is this too much?" Megan said "no it's perfect these are for you" Leland said as Megan placed the flowers in a vase before leaving as Leland walked her to his truck he could tell Megan was nervous as they sat in the truck Leland took her hand "why you nervous?" Leland said "I never been on a date, I don't know what to do" Megan said "don't worry I won't rush you into anything we will go for a meal then have a walk along the beach" Leland said as Megan nodded.

As they arrived at the restaurant Leland led her inside "table for 2" Leland said as the waitress led her outside "wow the view is amazing" Megan said "it sure is" Leland said as they sat down as Leland ordered some wine Megan was looking at the view "why did you come to Hawaii?" Leland said "when I was young I always wanted to come to Hawaii on holiday but never did so when I was 24 I decided to move I'm happy I did I love it here" Megan said "I know, I love having weekends off work to go surfing and spend time with my boys" Leland said as the waitress came back with the wine "a toast to us and a new beginning" Leland said "to us" Megan said as Leland smiled as the evening went on they enjoyed each other's company they learnt new things about each other about their families and their work. They decided to have a walk along the beach as they strolled along the beach Leland held her hand in his "this is romantic isn't it hearing the waves crashing against the rocks, the stars reflecting on the water" Megan said as Leland stopped her "just like you, you're beautiful and I fallen deeply in love with you" Leland said as he kissed her as he moved away he didn't know if he'd crossed the line "do you want me to take you home?" Leland said "not yet" Megan said as she passionately kissed him as they walked back to the car "would you like to come back to mine I won't rush you into anything?" Leland said "I'm scared what's going to happen I never had anything inside me, I never let the doctors do their tests as I know it will hurt" Megan said as she looked away "it will hurt to begin with but I will be as gently as I can, I will call in to Walmart to get some special gel to make it go in easier and I will buy some condoms as well, I want to make your first time special" Leland said as Megan nodded as they drove to Walmart.

As they arrived back at Leland's, Megan was nervous again "who do you live with?" Megan said as she saw another car on the driveway "that's my older brother Duane Lee, he was playing pool with me when we met, he probably be in bed as he's working tomorrow" Leland said as he kissed her "come on" Leland said as they went inside the house Megan still felt nervous as she walked into the living room she knew it was a bachelor pad with a big television and a big sofa "hey would you like a drink?" Leland said as he saw her looking around the living room "coffee please" Megan said as Duane Lee appeared "hey I thought I heard voices" Duane Lee said as entered the living room as Leland bought in the coffees "hey you remember Megan from the bar?" Leland said "yeah hi Megan how's things?" Duane Lee said "they good thanks" Megan said as she had her coffee, Leland knew she was still nervous as he sat down beside her Megan smiled at her "I'm off to bed just wanted to make sure you were home safely" Duane Lee said as he left. As Leland kissed her neck he wanted to relax her "you smell beautiful, come with me as I don't want your first time being interrupt by Duane Lee when he comes back out in a few hours for food" Leland said as he led her down to his room.

As they entered the room Megan was nervous "don't worry ok" Leland said as he sat her on the bed "what if Duane Lee hears us?" Megan said "he won't I promise" Leland said as he began to kiss her neck as he moved his hands he started to undo her dress "you're beautiful" Leland said as he took off her dress to see her in her red bra and knickers "I'm scared Leland" Megan said as he took her hand "it's ok, I will prepare you for me ok" Leland said as she took off his shirt "wow nice tattoos" Megan said as she ran her hand down one of his tattoos "undo my belt" Leland said as Megan's hand moved further down his chest until she reached his belt she felt more nervous as she undone his belt and pants Leland pulled them off as she touched his boxers before removing them "wow didn't realise you will be that big" Megan said as she touched his cock "you're making me go hard Megan" Leland said as Megan got onto the floor before she began sucking his cock as Leland watched her he was in heaven before long he had climaxed in her mouth "how was it?" Leland said "nice sorry if I did it wrong" Megan said "it was perfect, just like you as he kissed her as she stood up "you ready to lose your virginity?" Leland said as Megan slowly nodded as Leland stood up he went over to lock the door as Megan laid down on the bed Leland turned the lights down before sitting down beside her "just relax" Leland said as he kissed her as he undone her bra as he massaged her breasts Megan was watching him as she saw Leland suck on her nipple as he massaged the other one as he carried on before moving down to her knickers he pulled them off she flinched "it's ok just relax" Leland said as he started to finger her as carried on he heard her softly moaning as he removed his finger he grabbed the condom and the gel, Leland placed the condom on his cock and rubbed some gel on him as Megan laid her back on the bed then Leland slowly started rub Megan's pussy and Megan moan quietly. Then Leland put two finger's in Megan's pussy he did that for few minutes. after a while he felt the pussy was nice and wet then "I think it's time I enter you" Leland said "please be gentle as I'm scared" Megan said "don't worry I will" Leland said as Leland slowly got on top of Megan and slowly enter her once inside "if it starts to hurt let me know then I stop" Leland said as he slowly thrusted into her "Its fine at moment" Megan said as he kissed her as he slowly moved up and down so that he wouldn't hurt her as he carried on he knew Megan was really relax and enjoying herself so she asked Leland to start really fucking her harder. So he did and then Megan started to moan louder and louder as the night went on they both were enjoying themselves they both had organisms they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The next morning Leland was still in bed as Megan sat on the Lanai overlooking Honolulu "hey I didn't know if you were both up yet" Duane Lee said as he sat down beside her "yeah Leland's still asleep, I wanted some fresh air" Megan said "its lovely out here" Duane Lee said as Megan nodded "I need to get going as I got to work later" Megan said "same here do you need a ride?" Duane Lee said "do you mind as I haven't got a car at the moment as I usually get the bus?" Megan said as Duane Lee nodded. As heading over to Megan's house she was starting to feel hot "do you mind if I open the window?" Megan said "no go ahead sorry the air con is broken be meaning to get it fixed" Duane Lee said as he noticed how hot she was and starts getting excited Megan saw and starts to rub his jeans and at that point Duane Lee pulls the truck into a quiet parking lot.

Once in parking lot Duane Lee turns to Megan starts to kiss her and hug her "sorry you too hot for me and I know you're with Leland" Duane Lee said as Megan kissed him back as he undoes the dress and pulls it down "you're beautiful" Duane Lee said as Megan undoes Duane Lees jeans and pulls them down plus his boxer shorts "you're big aren't you Duane Lee" Megan said as she climbs over the console and sits on Duane Lee lap facing him and kissing him as Duane Lee removes her knickers he slowly enters her as Megan moves up and down on him as Duane Lee starts thrusting inside her as "Leland can't know I done this as he will hate me" Duane Lee said as Megan nodded as Duane Lee picked up the speed as Megan's phone starts to ring and she notice it was Leland phoning "keep going" Megan said as Duane Lee starts to fuck Megan harder and he comes inside her when they finished instead Megan getting off Duane Lee she stays there and starts to kiss Duane Lee again "we can move to the back seat as there's more room?" Duane Lee said as Megan nodded as Megan lays on her back and Duane Lee lays on top of her kissing every bit of Megan's body "you're beautiful I shouldn't be doing this but I can't stop" Duane Lee said as he enters Megan and slowly fucks her as her phone rang so they stop and Megan answers the phone it was Leland _"hey baby, hey sorry I left early I needed to get home as I'm working later, OK are you home yet?, no Duane Lee's truck is broken he's fixing it at the moment, OK can I see you later?, I'm working late, OK I will see you tomorrow I'm going into work later to catch up on paper work, OK speak to you soon"_ as Megan finished off the phone as Duane Lee carried on "we need to go soon as you got to go to work" Megan said as they both organism. As they quickly got dressed they knew they can't tell anyone, after Duane Lee dropped her off he headed into the office.

As Duane Lee entered the office it was empty he knew he had to get Megan off his mind he knew she was Leland's girl, a few minutes later Beth, Tim and Dog entered the office "hey son you OK you look like you seen a ghost?" Dog said "no I'm fine just was thinking that's all who we after today?" Duane Lee said as Leland entered the office "hey did you get the truck fixed?" Leland said "yeah it didn't take long" Duane Lee said as he tried to lie as Leland sat down "you OK son you seem happy?" Beth said "yeah I spent the night with the girl of my dreams" Leland said "that's nice son tell us about her" Dog said as he sat down on the sofa "she's called Megan she's 25 she's from London, she moved to Detroit with her mom then she decided to move over here she works in Tropical Paradise, she's beautiful I want everyone to meet her" Leland said as he was looking at his phone "bring her over at the weekend we will have a BBQ" Dog said as Leland nodded as they found out today was a quiet day, as Leland sat on the sofa he decided to text Megan "hey baby fancy popping in to see me my family want to meet you? Love you" as Leland sent her the text his mind went back to last night as he received a text "OK, I will be over soon" as he read it he was happy

An hour later Megan entered the office "hey can I help you?" Beth said "I'm looking for Leland" Megan said as Leland appeared "hey baby" Leland said as he kissed her as she saw Duane Lee at a desk "hey baby sorry I can't stop for long I'm on my way to the store "OK come in and meet the family" Leland said as they went into the main office "guys this is Megan, Megan this is my dad Duane Lee, my step mother Beth, Tim and my brother who you already met" Leland said as he introduced Megan to everyone "welcome to the Chapman's" Dog said as Megan sat down "thanks wow nice office" Megan said as Leland sat down "what do you do for a living?" Dog said "I work as a waitress in tropical paradise 5 nights a week, I'm thinking of leaving as the pay isn't great" Megan said as Leland kissed her.


End file.
